Black Panther
T'Challa, The Black Panther, is current king of Wakanda. Voiced by Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman. History T'Challa, son of T'Chaka, came to America to study. A few weeks ago, there was an attempted invasion of Wakanda led by Moses Magnum. Its king, T'Chaka was killed by a group of mercenaries and Magnum stole a piece of vibranium. T'Challa was named the new king of Wakanda and he has the duty of retrieving the vibranium and bringing Magnum to Wakandan justice. The Panther has been tracking Magnum for weeks and learns that he plans to sell the vibranium piece to A.I.M. It wasn't long before he meets Iron Man and discovers his true identity. The Panther tells Iron Man not to interfere in Wakandan matters or he will tell the world of his secret. At the bridge, the Black Panther confrots Magnum, but his AIM agents blast his suit with so much vibrational energy that it will turn him into a living bomb. Iron Man arrives and tells him he can release it by hitting something. Iron Man and the Black Panther defeat the rest of the soldiers and Moses Magnum. His vibranium suit is now stabilized. Iron Man offers him the vibranium piece back and tells him that he doesn't have to go through this alone. The Panther takes the vibranium and thinks about changing Wakanda's attitude about outsiders and he leaves with Magnum. Black Panther returns to America to stop any vibranium smuggling from Wakanda. He traced the smuggling operations to Hammer Multinational and Stark International. He begins assaulting their operations and destroying their shipments. Iron Man takes notice and offers to help him. At first, Panther refused, but begins to realize the importance of asking for help. He lets Iron Man help deal with the smugglers and their Black Knight. They eventually stop the smuggling and the bad guys are put in the Vault. Nick Fury was infuriated with the damage that he caused. Panther justifies that his actions are protected by diplomatic immunity. Before he goes back to Wakanda, Panther thanks Iron Man for his help then departs with his jet which Tony adores and wanting to build one like that. Black Panther comes to the aid of the heroes in New York when the Makluans invade the Earth. He goes with Nick Fury, Black Widow, and Hawkeye to destroy the core of the mothership and thwart the invaders. They manage to get out in time before the ship blows up. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Enhanced Senses:' He could smell when Iron Man in his Stealth armor attacks him. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' He is strong & fast enough to overpower normal humans and fight Iron Man in his armor. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' He can heal and recover at an accelerated rate as well as extend his lifespan. *'Enhanced Agility:' He could leap across buildings and dodge bullets. *'Skilled Fighter: '''He is skilled in acrobatic fighting and martial arts. *'Master of Stealth: He is highly skilled in infiltration and exfiltration without being detected. Equipment *Vibranium Suit:' Black Panther's suit is made of vibranium. It can absorb any type of impact like the force of bullets or explosions. *'Vibranium Claws:' His claws can cut through almost any metal. *'Kimoyo Card:' This card is a portable supercomputer that he carries on his person. Transportation *'Quinjet:' T'Challa has a fast jet that amazed even Tony Stark. Panther called it a quinjet in ''The Makluan Invasion Part 2: Unite! Gallery BlackPanther.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-d.jpg Trivia *In the show, the Black Panther is only a year older than the main characters. *In The Makluan Invasion Part 2: Unite!, Panther mentioned that his plane was a Quinjet. The Quinjet is the primary means of transport used by the Avengers in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Males